Digimon Saviors
by ShadowPhantom929
Summary: A new adventure is forged when 3 saviors from the human world meet and begin saving digimon ranging from saving someone from drowning to fighting the apocalypse itself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting and First enemy

"Hey there punk" said Imp-mon " ahh what the hell!" i literally jumped out from where i was sitting and face planting on the ground dropping my cards [ cause you know i was looking at my cards] " Geez what a wuss can't even talk to a guy without them being scared" and as i turned around ready to tell the asshole what was on my mind when i realized what he was a small thing with purple fur/skin type substance on its skin red gloves on its hands a snickering face on its stomach? A red Bandana and crooked ears.

" From how you are looking at me i guess your either surprised or scared probably both" " Nope just wondering why a talking doll is in front of me talking with me" i said smirking " Oh you little shit" he said as he pounced me.

[ one hour later after they got to know each other]

There was a explosion nearby " What the hell was that" we said in sync " Jynx you owe me a soda" " Not now Noel"" Okay lets get moving!" and when we got there they saw a Vegiemon causing mayhem " Are you kidding me something like that making a explosion please i doubt it c-" Impmon did not get to finish that and Vegiemon hit it in the face with a shit ball to the face which after throwing him back then exploded destroying a tree in the process." Oh shit oh wait Impmon that was unintentional i swear "and then Noel gets punched in the gut by Vegiemon throwing him into Impmon."Hey catch" "what" he turned around and catched it with a confused face "whats this?" " look at it and your cards " " wait it looks like my card reader at home i wonder" he says while slipping out a card from his Deck labeled "Digivolution"."Alright then lets see how you handle this** Digi-Modify Digivolution activate**" [cue theme song] "** Impmon Digivolve to Devimon**" " Alright" " Jynx you owe me ano-" " NOT NOW" " Okay fine what crawled up your ass and died" "Its called losing my FUCKING PATIENCE " and thus Impmon became Devimon with black wings black skin a red bat on his chest a white spot on his forehead a skull on his kneecap." Alright lets see how the overgrown plant survives** Death Hand**" He said as to beams of dark energy coming out of his hands incinerating Vegiemon." That was easy" " yup" "Why are you Impmon?" " Digimon can change between forms when there out of juice or want to " " Okay" " Hey Noel" " yeah" " I'm hungry can we get a bite to eat" " Sure why not" and thus their tale began as they go to get a bite to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Why does he get 3 of Them

" I hate school but hey at least i am getting good grades" Kevin said as he was walking home from Sunrise Junior then he was tripped by a trip wire which then exploded which knocked him into a tree. " Ow what hit me" " Our prank which was awesome" A Blue dinosaur type creature said who was next to a green worm next to a orange dinosaur." Hi i'm Veemon that is Wormon" he said pointing at the worm"And that is Agumon" he said pointing at the orange dinosaur " Whats your name?" " I'm Kevin and why did you prank me" " Oh we just set it up we did not care who got hit by it" He said smiling like and idiot." Okay anyway who are you guys"

[ one bonding time later]

And then something exploded " What the" and then the offenders landed in front of them a Leomon and a IceLeomon which then attacked Veemon Wormon and Agumon and kevin. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFire trucks" kevin said."Here take this" a man bent down and gave Kevin a mysterious device and a deck of cards." use the digivlution card" he said walking away" Okay **Digi-Modify Digivolution Activate**" " **Agumon Digivolve to Greymon**" "** Veemon Digivolve to Ex-Veemon**" " **Wormon Digivolve to Stingmon**" Veemon Turning into a blue dinosaur with a horn white wings and a x on his becoming a green bug man with metal feet hands hands and shoulders red eyes and bug becoming a orange red dino with blue stripes claws and a brown skull on the top half of its head.: Alright how about this **Nova Blast**" "** Vee lazer**" those two moves destroyed IceLeomon " Oh crap running" Leomon said " not so fast **Spiking Strike**"Sting mon skewering leomon with its spikes on its hand that just sprouted.

[ one hour later at Noels house]

" And that why we should team up and protect the city" " Sure why not" and thus the adventure continued with the partnership of 2 saviors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 an all out brawl Who is that mysterious Man

"What are we doing again Kevin?" Noel said tiredly he did not like being up at 3 in the fucking morning."Hey boss when can we go to bed and sleep of my hunger"Impmon said sleepily "I don't know he said something about patrolling the city which means the park which is where we were both attacked" Noel explained bored and sleepy."So what should we do V-mon fight bad guys save people" "Were on patrol to make sure there are no Digimon around nothing much just normal regulation" "Okay that is okay i guess"Wormon said disappointed that there was going to be no fights like in those shows he saw on Kevin's TV if you looked at Agumon his face says "oh god i'm so sleepy if you mess with me now i will murder you"

[ one hour of patrolling later]

And then they saw a bright light in the sky which 2 beams of lights was shot from it to the ground in the park."What was that lets go guys" Noel said and when they got were 7 Digimon 3 Raremon 3 Monochromon and 1 Meteormon "Who are these guys" Kevin said "Maybe there friendly" Wormon said nervously and then the group of digimon started moving for a attack "Or not you guys ready" "Yeah lets go then Noel"Impmon said excited and Noel and Kevin pulled out there pseudo real life card reader things"**Digi-Modify Digivolution Activate**" they said in sync as they put the cards in the readers"**Impmon Digivolve to Devimon**" "**Agumon Digivolve Greymon**" "**Veemon Digivolve to EX-Veemon**" "**Wormon Digivolve to Stingmon**" and when they were released from those multicolor orbs they were their champion forms."Okay lets start this party with a bang** Volcanic Strike**" Monochromon and its 2 compadres started spewing fireballs out of their mouths "Guys get behind me" Greymon said urgently when everyone was behind him he sprang his plan into action "Alright** Flame Wall**" Greymon then spewed out a stream of fire which made a defensive wall for our heroes blocking Monochromons attacks."All right time for the offense** Death Hands**" "**Vee Laser**""**Moon** **Laser**" Devimon shot out two beams from his hands with Stingmon following with another from his hands and Ex-Veemon following up with a X shaped laser destroying the Monochromon."**Breath of Decay**"The Raremon decided to start spiting out Acid waves " Ow dammit how did they miss and hit us" Noel said annoyed "At least it was only a little" " Were out" and then the Raremon exploded "What the hell" "Good some worthy opponents Lets go then **Cosmo** **Flash!**" and with that he made a meteor shower hitting our heroes form massive damage devolving them into their rookie forms "Shit Shit SHIT" Noel said increasingly angry and nervous."Don't worry now i got it" a mysterious voice said teleporting our heroes somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fierce battle on the desserty mountain peak

"Ugh what happened" Noel said feeling a strange aching through his body "Don't move it will only get worse" He heard a deep voice tell him."Who are you?" Noel asked "The names DLeomon resident doctor of Leomon village"" The Lion digimon said "your hurt you have very minor burns from some sort of acid did you encounter any Raremon on your way here?" The Doctor said obviously looking for an answer so he could fix the problem."Yep had a bit of a fight with them on the way here either ways wheres Impmon?" Noel asked the Lion man digimon "He's fine nothing a couple hours of sleep can't take care of he is in the next room over with the other digimon while your friend is in the village exploring however are confined to this bed until tomorrow" DLeomon said.

[The Next day]

And Noel woke up with a very rude awakening "Hey wake up time to go LETS GET MOVING" Impmon pretty much screamed into Noels ears which in turn made him jump off the bed."FUCKING DUMBASS" Noel screamed angrily as he punched Impmon in the face on his stomach."Lets just go outside geez i hate mornings"Noel said they got outside they realized something it was a mountain village then 2 questions came in his mind 1 where are we 2 how do we get back home."Hey guys i know how we get down and to a safer place"Kevin said running towards them "Please tell me it was not a plan made by you" Noel said scared because of Kevin's past questionable plans in the past."No one of the Leomon is going to guide us down the mountain and through the desert to the village on the other side"Kevin explained

[one mountain travel later with Kevin's horrible singing]

"Well that's one part down one to go lets take a break then go through the desert" Leomon said to the rest of the group [who were exhausted by the way] "Question should n't we go tomorrow since yo know its a desert"Noel asked "No its close to nightfall we will take a break and then head out when its dark" "Alright then" Noel said satisfied with his answer."You guys here that sounds like a" " STAMPEDE"Leomon said as he pushed Noel and Impmon out of the way while Kevin Agumon V-mon and Wormon ran the other way."Are you two okay" "Yeah Kevin! You ready" [cue theme song here]"Yup alright then** Digi-Modify** **Digivolution Activate!**" **"Impmon Digivolve To Devimon" "Agumon Digivolve To Greymon" "V-mon Digivolve To ExV-mon" "Wormon Digivolve To Stingmon**" And so they were ready and also got a good look at what almost hit them 3 Dokugumon and 3 Boarmon "Why is that boar on fire!?"Noel exclaimed surprised "I don't know but its one step away from being barbecue **Nova Blast**" and Greymon spewed a blast of fire only for it to do nothing "Idiot fire can't hurt Boarmon" Leomon scolded Greymon for its mistake."Alright lets do this right **Death Claw**" "**Lion Sword Slash**" And the two digimon rushed two of the Boarmon and cut them into pieces."Oh crap i better get out of here"The surviving one said as it started running "Don't think so **Spiking Strike**" Stingmon pierced the escaping Digimon."Hey Greymon lets go **Vee-Laser**" "** Nova Blast**"And with that 2 of the spider digimon were down but the 3rd seemed to be doing something to the others with 2 beams it was absorbing from them "Whats it doing?" Kevin asked Leomon "I'm absorbing their data to become stronger now Dokugumon Digivolve to Arukenimon" Dokugumon becoming a red women with a spider from the torso under."Acid Mist"Arukenimon released a large amount of green mist "Devimon out of the way" Leomon pushed himself and Devimon out of the way of the mist."ugh my body"Greymon said as he Exv-mon and Stingmon devolved back to rookie level."SHIT WHAT DO WE DO NOW NOEL WHAT DO WE DO"Kevin yelled worrying over his partners conditions and then Noel slapped him saying "snap out of it we need to stay calm" "exactly here have this" the man appeared out of nowhere "hey you're the guy from before who are you" "call me Michael"the man said as he walked away."Michael eh what the card he gave you Noel?" " "Matrix Digivolution" i think i know what to do Devimon Leomon get ready" "Alright" They responded in sync.[cue theme song here]"**Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution Activate**" "**Devimon Digivolve To Skullsatamon**" "**Leomon Digivolve To GrappleLeomon**" Devimon turned in to a red skeleton with black gloves wings and legs,With a staff with a yellow getting white and black armor with hair pointing back."Wow" Kevin said surprised "Alright lets see how you handle us now **Nail Bone" "Lion Beast Wave Slash**" Skullsatamon blasting a light from his staff which weakened Arukenimon enough to devolve it back to Dokugumon and then GrappleLeomon punched it making it explode."Well thats that i say we go across the desert now" GrappleLeomon said " Why how!?" Kevin asked then GrappleLeomon started its turbines " We can go faster that way" "and i can fly" SkullSatamon added.

[as they neared the other side of the desert]

"Hey who's that wait is that another human being guys go faster so we don't miss him"and thus they were to meet a new ally.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 An Unexpected Friend

As our heroes neared the figure they noticed a few things 1 he/she was wearing a cloak ,2 they had 3 digimon around him/her and a digimon on their head,3 they were facing towards a digimon and it did not look to friendly digimon they were facing was some sort of metallic dinosaur type monstrosity which was looking our heroes then it started charging a laser and then one of the cloaked figures digimon a green armored bunny with ears that looked like 3 missiles noted where the metallic monster was aiming for and decided to satch up our heroes and then at warp speed got them to a nearby cave [to the digimon anyway].

[back at the battle in ? Pov]

"**Atomic Blaster" **WarGrowlmon used an explosion at a nuclear level to punish the Machinedramon missing with its previous attack we are so going to kick this things metallic ass."**Tri-Beam"** Ahh there's Rapimon wondering where the guy was "Did you get those kids to a safe place" i asked him "Yup perfectly now if you excuse me"Rapidmon then shot a barrage of missiles at Machinedramon "**Thousand Spells"** Talismans appeared all around Machinedramon's body which the exploded "Good work Taomon " I said as the smoke cleared from that attack in place pf the metallic monstrosity from before was now a small purple dragon child who after that apparently had no memory of what happened just walked away leaving me to say one thing "Twat" "Hey language" Rapidmon scolded me "Lets just go to those kids and hopefully they will be helpful by joining our cause"

[with Noel Kevin Agumon V-mon Wormon Impmon and Leomon]

"_I wonder who that person was_"Noel wondered "hey earth to Cruz are you in there or do you need to be beaten into sense"Impmon said annoyed that his partner was in la-la-land while everyone else decided to leave to scout out the area leaving him with nothing to do but stare at him leaving him annoyed and and bored."Oi Impmon status update" Noel said suddenly "Good your finally out of comatose well everyone is out scouting the area and before you ask the guy we saw has not shown up yet" "Until now"The boy said "Who are you?"Noel asked the cloaked character " Someone like you"He said as he came towards he reached for the top of his cloak thus the first hurdle in the saviors way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Revealing of a Powerful Foe Lucky's Skillful performance

"What was that"The cloaked person said as his attention was centered at whatever made the he rushed outside to see what caused it "Lets go find out what that was" Impmon said excitedly obviously wanting to fight after his boredom from before."Guilmon Renamon Terriermon lets go" The Cloaked figure said "Impmon lets kick some ass"Noel said as excited as his partner the cloaked figure pulled out a digivice [cue theme song here]"**Digi-Modify Digivolution activate**" "**Guilmon Digivolve To Growlmon" "Renamon Digivolve To Kyubimon" "Terriermon Digivolve To Gargomon" "Impmon Digivolve To Devimon**" Guilmon evolve into a bigger version except bigger with hair,Terriermon evolving into a bigger version with cargo pants a long sash of ammo and the most noticeable thing guns on his hands,Renamon evolved into a more foxlike creature with blue fur at the end of her tail and her neck rope with bells around her digimon were a horde of Drimogemon which then exploded then absorbed by something behind them a small digimon who looked like he was going to digivolve [cue theme song here]"**Arkadimon Digivolve To Arkadimon Version 2**" The small thing turned into a small mantis type Digimon."Guys i had a bad feeling so i came back and what is that thing over there"Leomon said as he just got there "I don't know but i don't like it i'm going to take it out Death Claw" Devimon said as he jumped toward bearing his claws **"Erase Sickle"** V2 said as it dodged Devimons attack and turned one of his hand into a scythe and impaling him on it."DEVIMON NO" Noel said worriedly [cue theme song here] "**Digi-Modify Digivolution Activate**" **"Devimon Digivolve To Skullsatamon**"[little known fact when digimon digivolve they get fully healed] "**Leomon Digivolve To GrappleLeomon**" And then they started attacking only to be hit by a another scythe each and then knocked out and devolved and then V2 aproached them only to heal them and throw them to Noel who's only thought was "The hell" "Alright then lets go then"[cue theme music here ] **"Digi-Modify Hidden Digivolution Activate**" "**Growlmon Digivolve To WarGrowlmon,Wargrowlmon Digvolve To Gallantmon**" "**Kyubimon Digivolve To Taomon,Taomon Digivolve To Sakuyamon**" "**Gargomon Digvolve To Rapidmon,Rapidmon Digivolve To MegaGargomon**" Growlmon becoming a knight digimon with a shield and a dragon design on his becoming a woman dressed in a fox designed with a becoming a [excuse my french] GIGANTIC FUCKING MECH."**Lightning Joust**"Gallantmon turning one of his arms into lance and then sending a beam of lightning hitting V2 electrocuting it."**Crystal Sphere**" Sakuyamon making a sphere around her and the weakened digimon and tamers."**Mega Barrage**" MegaGargomon opened several compartments on his body and fired it all at V2 damaging it tremendously "**Shield of the Just**" Gallantmon then fired a laser from his shield incinerating V2 "Well that was easy" The cloaked figure said.

[outside the cave]

"Well what now"Noel asked wanting to know exactly that "Well this is overdue" the figure reached for his hood and actually got to bring it down showing his face "So i can see your face now who are you" "Noel you idiot i thought you would Break" Calumon then took the bread the boy was holding "wait a -ohhhh goddammit Lucky" And then noel slapped him in the back of the head "So that's why you have not been on skype for a month" Noel said somewhat angry somewhat relieved that his friend has been found."So now what Lucky" "Simple we find Kevin and and get you two home"

[authors note [with a little from the co author]]

Well next chapter will be one of those meanwhile with the other person chapter so filler with kevin getting a fouth digimon don't worry he won't be getting ultimate for how many chapters

Co-Writer:6 more chapters

Thanks for that either way next time you see me or lucky in the chapters will be the end of chapter 7 buh-bye


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Kevin's Challenge Rise

"Well there seems to be nothing here but some sand rocks and more sand" Kevin said looking at te area."You said sand do you like sand"V-mon asked oblivious to his partners sarcasm "You know what V-mon just shut up please it's hot i don't feel like talking"Agumon said tired and exhausted from being there why could they not just stay in the cave he thought."huh guys i'm gonna go check on Noel and Impmon"Leomon said before bolting off towards the twos location."hey do you see that its a digimon and he's hurt"Wormon said spotting a digimon face down in the sand when the others noticed they dashed towards the figure."Hey who are you how did you get hurt?"Agumon asked when they realized something the digimon was fine just asleep."Well i will bring him to that cave over there you guys keep looking around"

[one hour later with Kevin]

"AHH" the digimon woke up "hi i'm Kevin who are you"Kevin said taking the so called "nice" Approach "I'm Gabumon also where are we"The digimon asked "in a cave in a desert"Kevin said with a smile on his friend."okay so lets go"and when Gabumon said that a door somehow closed on the cave and lights turned on."Who are you?!"Kevin said spooked "The names grimmon"the strange digimon said "Power Cutter" Grimmon slashed two energy beams at Gabumon hurting him immensely."This worked for Noel and Leomon"[cue theme song here]"**Digi-Modify Digivolution Activate**" "**Gabumon Digivolve To Garurumon**" "**Howling Blaster**" the wolf creature spewed a blue flame from his mouth and actually broke Grimmon through the door and outside the cave into ExV-mon who noticing what was flying towards him decided to attack it "**Vee Laser"** and incinerated Grimmon "Hey what happened to you guys"Kevin asked."Oh nothing much" "Well lets head back to Noel's location"

[authors note]

I uploaded this early because of something the internet fucked up the last chapter also there will be a new chapter in 3 days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Siege of the mysterious enemy! Cyberdramon's fierce assault

"Well there's nothing to do and no one to talk to"Noel said bored everyone on his skype list is offline and he did not feel like playing games and missed the digital world fiercely even if it was full of hostiles at least it was exciting at the moment he was blasting some music on his headset on full blast hoping his boredom would be gone when suddenly his music stopped and a familiar Brooklyn accent came up."Hey Noel there is some serious shit going down we need you there to help out now i am teleporting you now"Impmon said quickly as it was an emergency after all."Wait what are you talk-"and Noel was teleported.

[in Lucky's base in the digital world]

"-ing about"Noel finished to see Impmon in front of him and looking pretty impatient about something."Okay never again without my permission"Noel said annoyed cause what if he was sitting he would fall to the floor and he was gonna fall so that happened Noel ignored and asked the obvious question to ask"Whats going on" "Well Greentower where Lucky lives is under siege and me and Kevin is already there while you me and simba there"Impmon pointed to Leomon who noel did not notice until now"Should be there kicking ass"Impmon finished "You just want to fight after that 2 week break"Noel said knowing the imp digimon."Yup now lets go"Impmon said as he pressed a button on that tablet he was holding.

[in greentower]

"Holy..Shit"Noel Impmon and Leomon said seeing what was in front of them at least 100 numemon in front of them fighting over who go to destroy a candy store in front of them."Lets take advantage while those shit for brain's are arguing"Impmon said[cue theme music here]"**Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution Activate**" "**Impmon Digivolve To Devimon,Devimon Digivolve To SkullSatamon**" "**Leomon Digivolve To GrappleLeomon**" And thus they were ready when "**Talisman of Light**"The pile exploded "Your late"Taomon said in a monotone voice "We know no need to rub it in"Noel said angry because of the situation."Either way split up and search for people still out here"Taomon said before rushing of to do just that.

[one hour later]

"Well i think that's it wait whats that"Noel said noticing some sort of dragon digimon."Well i see there is still a child here and not the one i'm looking for leave before you have to be dealt with the only one human needs to be killed on this mission"The digimon said."Sorry but no way till you guys leave this place"Noel said"Well i guess its no choice i am Cyberdramon General of this army and i will be the last opponent you will face in this lifetime"Cyberdramon said before he dashed and knocked GrappleLeomon and SkullSatamon into the air and starting the battle."Well your impatient then lets get started **Cyclonic Kick**"GrappleLeomon started spinning into Cyberdramon and barraging him with roundhouse kicks."**Skull Hammer"**SkullSatamon hit CyberDramon with his staff knocking him into a nearby rooftop."Okay you want to die i will give you death.**DESOLATION CLAW**"Cyberdramon teleported to the two and clawed at them knocking them through a building into the ground."Hey leave them alone"EXV-mon went up to attack Cyberdramon and got bitch slapped to the ground."**Rapid Fire**"Two missiles hit Cyberdramon causing some smoke around what Rapidmon was hoping was the general but he flew fast enough to hit Rapidmon so even he can't see it coming."Dammit what do we do"Lucky said appearing out of nowhere behind Noel."Well you could digivolve Rapidmon to mega"Kevin suggested "Nope won't work"Lucky said."Why"the other two said simultaneously "I left it at home okay"Lucky said obviously angered by forgetting the card."Well i will stall him while you go get the card or try something"Noel suggested."Okay i have an idea"Lucky said and then ran off in the other direction"Were screwed"Kevin said nervous."**Nail Bone**"SkullSatamon fired a beam at Cyberdramon draining his energy and restoring his."The hell what did you do how are you still standing"Cyberdramon obviously pissed off."Simple drained your power and now **Desolation Claw**"SkullSatamon hit CyberDramon in the face blowing him away."**TRINITY BURST**"Three beams of energy hit Cyberdramon while he was falling reverting him to a small purple dragon."Well i know what to do"EXV-mon said pulling out a rope everyone else nodding in agreement.

[later in Lucky's base in the digital world]

"WHERE IS THE BOMB"V-mom screamed at the prisoner now known as Monodromon "V-mon what bomb there is no bomb"Wormon said wondering what V-mon meant."Oh there's no bomb i just wanted to get that out of my system""Either way what do you mean you don't recall anything Mono"Noel asked sipping at his drink."Well its as simple as that"Monodromon said."Well might as keep you here until you regain your memories"And thus a new arc was to begin for the Saviors.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The exchange of the lifetime? Who is the mysterious Michael

"Really i'm going to greentower for a student exchange program"Noel said suspiciously not believing what is happening right now and how coincidental that both he and Kevin got smelled of digital intervention and he did n't give a did wonder what Monodromon was doing ever dince finding out he had no memory he did all but adopt the dragon he wondered how Impmon excepted it so easily and without suspicion so unlike him either way Noel knew the 8 hour ride would be to boring to stay up for and went to sleep.

[meanwhile in Lucky's base in the digital world]

"Ahh it feels good to have a break after some nonstop battling"Renamon said relaxing on the couch."Well everything is fine right now your actually relaxing Terriermon and Calumon are playing and Guilmon is having a bread break its cool for now"Lucky said relaxing on another couch."Hey Lucky"a blond man came into the room."Yeah Michael better not be another attack"Renamon said annoyed because that seems what he seemed to always show up for."Nope not this time i have done a plan that will help us on the long run if greentower is attacked again"Michael explained"What is it"Guilmon asked"Well

[in greentower airport]

"Well would you look who it is"The two kids heard a familiar British accent."Lucky how did you know we would be here"Noel asked."Well i just felt like coming by when i heard you two were coming from the exchange program"Lucky said."Well now that were here i think its time to talk about what the plan about the attacking digimon from before"Noel serious about what happened."We will talk later right now i'm bringing you to a temporary place you can stay while your here"Lucky said taking up one of the luggages and started walking the other two started following.

[at greentowers namesake]

"Welcome to the cities namesake and my hidden base the Greentower"Lucky said as they arrived it was a bit old but it lived up to its name it was huge and green."Well lets go in"Lucky said opening the door."Well what now we just live life here until a cohesive plan is made"Noel said looking around the interior looked as it belonged in a regular house and not a old tower."Well hello there"They heard a voice and Kevin fell over."Well would you look who it is"Lucky said exasperated when you looked at it well pretty much a ghost you would see at parties."The hell is that thing and is it holding one of Impmon's gloves not going to end well"Noel said scared for the poor thing."**Badda-Boom**"The ghost was set aflame "Okay punk get out of here or you'll end up roasted"Impmon threatened the now on fire ghost."okay i'm leaving forever"Bakemon said that was but a calm before the storm that the saviors would have before them.


End file.
